roleplay_stationfandomcom-20200214-history
Plot
The Plot is an important part of Roleplay Station. Timeline 500 years before Arc 1 (at the least) Lisk was created by Bshama, he is one of various demons created by her and sent into the multiverse to care and protect it from disturbance.However this exsistance soon bored Lisk and his fellow demons and thus they rebeled against their purpose, becoming free wandering spirts. During his life Lisk had various misadventures in various worlds while most of these remain vauge or unknown even, it is hinted that Lisk was once hunted by a human hunter, his tails were almost entirely sliced off, it is unknown what happened to him following that event but it left him with an intense phobia of dogs and human hunters. Sometime before Arc 1, Lisk started to actively hunt down other demons, keeping the skulls of the strongest/eldest as masks he would wear, following the dark and questionable culture of the demons.Some however where not happy with Lisk's actions and his quick rise in the ranks and thus began to hunt him down with the intent to permantly kill him.Soon enough Lisk became infamous among the demons and was forced to escape, he was attacked by a demon wolf whom he managed to defeat, keeping his skull as a reminder and throphy. For the rest of his life up untill Arc 1, Lisk would spend it hiding and fleeing form the demons who wanted him exterminated. 1940's Lord of the Flies takes place. Piggy, Jack Merridew, Samneric, Ralph, and many other boys crash land on an island. At first, they survive and try to be civilized, but everything falls apart. The boys separate into 2 "tribes", and a war eventually starts from the existing rivalry between the "chief" Ralph and sociopathic Jack. This results in the deaths of a handful of the boys, but thankfully, the Navy rescues the boys before Roger can stab Ralph's head off and put it on the end of a stick, reminiscent of the Lord Of The Flies itself. 1983 Fredbears Family Diner is opened by 2 business men, William Afton and Henry Emily. Fredbear, Springbonnie, and Bonzi Springbonnie are built, along with springsuit versions of the characters. The Simultaneous Springlock Failure occurs. William Afton puts 2 guys in suits, and when he comes back with pizza, they are both dead. The Crying Child is bullied by his older brother, Michael Afton. On the child's birthday party, Michael Afton throws him into the jaws of Fredbear at Fredbears Family Diner. The Crying Child is killed and becomes Shadow Freddy. Fredbear's closes, and thus is sold by Henry to Fazbear Entertainment. William gets triggered because he lost his springbonnie husbando, and starts killing people to get Remnant. To help accomplish this, he founds Afton Robotics. Eventually, he stumbles upon the Gateway, and travels back and forth between the universe he's currently in (RPS) and the Improv Station Universe to more efficiently collect souls and Remnant. 1987 Circus Baby's Pizza World is opened by Afton Robotics. Circus Baby, Funtime Foxy, Funtime Freddy, Ballora, and Helpy are built by William Afton. Helpy has special programming that makes him sapient (like most Animatronics), and the others have programming that encourages them to kill children. Circus Baby kills Elizabeth Afton by accident, thus causing The Claw Incident. After this, Circus Baby is removed from the establishment, along with Funtime Freddy and Ballora. The others, Helpy and Funtime Foxy, are sold to Fazbear Entertainment. Fazbear Entertainment founds a new and improved kids restaurant titled Freddy Fazbears Pizza to make up for the incidents at Fredbear's.New versions of the Fazbear Band are built, and Helpy and Funtime Foxy are used. Funtime Foxy is taken apart and put back together by the children at said Freddy's, making her a mess of parts and causing her to malfunction frequently. One day, Mangle bites down on the frontal lobe of a child, killing them. Mangle becomes possessed, and escapes from the pizzeria. Between her killer programming and soul, she goes insane due to her killer programming and starts killing Demons and people. Meanwhile, William Afton is torn up by causing the death of his daughter, and still shoulders the guilt of building the robot that was used to kill his son. In an attempt to resurrect them both, he discovers that they have both supernaturally lived on. Thus, he realizes that Remnant can be used not only to reincarnate his springbonnie husbando, but also to manipulate souls. With this knowledge, he steals back his springbonnie husbando and plans a big plan. 1993 Fazbear Entertainment opens a new Freddy Fazbears Pizza. They use the original Fazbear Band, as well as Fredbear and a spare robot named Bonzi Bonnie. William Afton strikes, luring 5 children into the backrooms while wearing his springbonnie husbando and killing them. He stuffs their corpses into the Fazbear Animatronics. After the pizzeria closes, William Afton breaks in and dismantles the Animatrionics, planning to go to the Improv Station Universe afterwards. However, the Missing Children's ghosts chase him into his Springbonnie husbando, and dies a horrible and grotesque death via springlocks. Afton dies, and Springtrap rises. February 27, 1996 A new species filled to the brim with multiple sub-species is discovered and called Pokemon. The PokeBall is created, a device used to capture Pokemon, and many children begin hunting for and catching Pokemon. (Unknown) The ghost of Piggy visits Daly in his sleep, and gifts upon him a Porkpatch suit. Mangle begins bribing humans and brainwashing Pokemon to assist her in her sadistic misdeeds. She becomes a well-known crime boss, and begins residing in multiple hideouts. Springtrap gets into contact with Bonzi Springbonnie and Bonzi Bonnie, and together they form the Springlock Mafia. Springtrap finds one of his old Scooper's, and uses it to merge the Funtime Animatronics into Ennard. David Lopez, Josh Darnit, Juan Lopez, Juanita, and others get into lots of shenanigans. Eventually, Thanos takes over Earth using the Infinity Gauntlet, so Juan Lopez becomes Iron Juan and saves the day. However, Josh Darnit later steals the Infinity Stones and takes up the mantle of Thanos, eventually joining the Springlock Mafia. 2018 December The events of Arc 1 occur. The crew forms and fights Mangle. Then, Season 2 of Improv Station takes place, and Daly travels through the Gateway to the Improv Station universe to help the Hell Nukers defeat the Cyanide Dealer. Then, he returns to the Roleplay Station universe. Later, he accidentally puts superglue in his santa hat while wearing his Porkpatch suit. 2019 The events of Arc 2 take place. Springtrap kills Mangle, and the crew has to go up against the Springlock Mafia. Satan starts a Go Fund Me to repair his Hell Hole located in the Improv Station universe. Then Arc 3 takes place. The crew goes to Bonzi Bonnie's Circus after he betrays the Springlock Mafia, and after a mishap involving Springtrap and a rollercoaster, alot of them die and Springtrap is killed along with Ennard. The crew becomes a renowned vigilante group, and Daly ends up in hospital, where he dies.